It's MY Turn To Write A Fanfiction
by NeverTrustACrookedMirror
Summary: I've written some before, but now it's personal! Enter if you dare, and remember, MAD, MAD, MAD!   I'm crap at summaries, don't judge.  No OOCness. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

It's MY Turn To Write A Fanfiction

**Okay, so I'm not copying zoocan's story When You Give The Grimms Computers, this is an original story which I made up about ten seconds ago. It's a fantastic plot though!**

**So the Grimm family (and Charming and Snow, and some others) have known from the start that their life was made into a book series called The Sisters Grimm. Just recently have they figured out that not only was it made into book series, but now Fanfiction? Except for Puck... That's right!**

**The more romance, the more embarrassment for Puck, but also more pranking material.**

**Based on a TRUE, that's correct, you read right, a TRUE story! **

**So remember, this is not me, NeverTrust-A-CrookedMirror writing, this is Puck Mwouha ha ha! I fooled you didn't I peasants? All the talk of my so-called "life"! Ha ha ha ha ha, they don't call me the Trickster King for nothing!**

Okay, what's with all of you people writing stories about us?

Correction, ME? I'm not OOC! I'm, well, IN character! I'm me and there's no one better!

I'm not romantic, sweet, etc... I'm evil, despicable, all of the above when it comes to badness! I'm basically Bart Simpson! But I'm not voiced by a girl, I'm voiced by something in my errrrr... I'm not one for basic human anatomy, don't judge Girlies. I'm assuming most of you are girls, no one can make a sappy story better.

Except for Grimm, what's up with that? I think she was dropped on her head repeatedly as a little slobbering baby.

Another thing, we ARE NOT DATING! If anything, I'm sure she has a thing for Peter Pan, and as you probably know by now-and if you don't then you really are slow-, I'm not Peter Pan.

I've been on Fanfiction for a while. I never wrote anything, I just read, and then I'd get really mad at my OOC self.

And then, one day, poof! I got some inspiration for a story. Of course, I had to make an account first. And a profile. It wasn't that hard, really, it wasn't.

So, I'd like to explain what this "story" is all about.

I'm basically a celebrity now, so I should have some source on connection with my fans, correct? This is the only way I knew how. Facebook is great and all, but I have too many Fanfriends, it's just too much.

So this is going to be like a, NO, not a diary stupid person, let me speak, a daily (or not daily, depending on how mad I am at everyone else. Who says you have to be a human to have... nevermind) thingy Fanfiction on our, I mean MY life.

You can ask me questions, all the usual, just keep it to smart questions, kay-kay? Or I'll have to go MAD (the snappy answers to stupid questions MAD), and I'm really good at that. Ask Kraven, he knows! So does Johnson, he's like, the book keeper of my MAD skills. Mustarseed also knows, but he likes to deny it, stupid brother. I can't believe I have a sibling as stupid as he is. Who wants to do Faerie work _all day long? _Not me! Obviously.

So, that's all for now peasants, I hope no one makes MAD appear, trust me, it's unbearable.

~Your Worst Nightmare

Review or die... just sayin'.


	2. Answers to lots of questions, peasants

It's MY Turn To Write A Fanfiction

Okay, lot's of stuff to reply to... I hate bragging about how awesome I am.

* * *

First one goes out to ManMenDude who said:

Hahahahahahahahahahaha! 1 of the best fanfics out there! I'm soooo glad Puck finally gets a turn to say something. I HATE OOC Puck. Brilliant... waiting for next chapter!

Cheers,

ManMenDude

***And then I reply with: I know, isn't it? Mainly because NO KEYS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS STORY... well, almost. Sabrina types preey hard, especially when she's mad. Which, is like, all of the time. I too, also hate OOC Puck. He's like my evil twin, minus the evil.

* * *

Second goes out to Blonde To The Brain (who was apparently not logged in) who said:

you know, you seem more evil on here then you do in the books, is that because you're angry? Yes, i'm sure most of us realize you're evil but we like to pick on you. As for questions how di you stumble on fanfiction?

***And then I reply with: Yes, yes I do. In the books, MB refined my image AND my rep. Bad MB, bad. Shakey also did that, and look what happened to him! He died...

I uh, I didn't kill him, if you're all of the sudden wondering. I just did that little head squishing thing, and then he went home. About twenty years later he died, or something like that. Hey! It was years ago! I can't be expected to remember every little detail! Jeeze.

I came upon Fanfiction when I was looking for... some kind of... and then the... Actually, I don't really know. I think it was slight misspelling when I was looking up random stuff on Google (PS. GOOGLE IS AWESOME). And the Fanfiction was website link was a search result and I was all like "Hey, that sounds Prank-like stuff!" and then I kind of got addicted to it. And then I searched The sisters Grimm and yeaaaah, you probably get it know, right?

* * *

The third one goes out to Lara D who said:

:D (To Not-Puck: Hahah! Great idea! It's great so far!)

Puck? Ya know, I haven't made you and Sabrina really get together in some of my stories...should I make you guys get together in all my stories in a mushy way to annoy you? :D And btw-I have an identical unicorn that looks like Kraven! :D And I colored it green because pink just wasn't right!

One more thing: I think you go to my school. There's a dude named Justin who looks exactly like you with the blonde hair and the eyes that look like they change colors- and he's dirty, obnoxious and rude too! Not sure about the wings though...

See ya!

-Lara

***And then I reply: Who's not Puck?

Anyway, that's good, 'cause no one likes me when I get mad about OOC stuff, even _I _don't like me then!

Don't you dare, 'cause see above... that's my tough guy lingo, and don't forget it. Lemme repeat it again for dramatic something... see above.

REALLY? It MUST be Kraven's twin then, there were only two ever made! And then Toys "ᴙ" Us made stupid million ones that little kids can't help but drool over! Bahhhhh.

Ummm, maybe. Although I don't think my eyes change color... that'd just be too weird. Wings would be a pretty dead give away.

I'm also pretty sure I don't have a disguise named Justin, maybe David Marchersen, but not Justin...

* * *

Fourth one goes out to Missa Alyssa who said:

loots of luuurrrvvv Puck. And I lve that u exist and r taking such good care of ur lovFANS! haha u rock!

***And then I reply: Who said I was taking care of fans? I THOUGHT I WAS SCARING! Argghhh, new plan, new plan...

And thanks, I do rock preey hard ;)

* * *

Last but not least goes out to fruiTmajik who said:

uck, O wise and cunning ruler, does the Marshmallow ACTUALLY snore loud enough to wake up a bunch of truckers? And does the Old Lady's cooking suck as bad as Sabrina thinks? And you KNOW you like her, O great, ruthless trickster king, because you're getting OLDER every day! Admit it, great fairy!

***Okay, first, I might be totally awesome and everyone should obey me, but you don't have to talk/type like that. Really, you don't.

Yes, Marshmallow does, but it's cute 'cause she's Marshmallow. I wouldn't know about the cooking, ask Sabrina. As long as it's edible, I'm fine with it.

And I don't like her, don't believe everything you read/hear/think. People LIE, L-I-E, LIE. Besides, that whole messy ordeal in, uhh, book three I think it was was a dare! A dare from none other than EVIL Kraven! I love him, but he's evil() when he doesn't get his chocolate covered marshmallows with caramel drizzle.

* * *

Anyway, thanks for reading, now SCRAM!

...

...

...

I know you won't 'cause I'm so totally awesome, just keep all the love to yourself, 'kay?

~Fear Me

Review or be cursed with FROGBREATH!


	3. Chapter 3

It's MY Turn To Write A Fanfiction

I realise now that the title of this particular story is irrelevant to my OTHER stories. This one will be my sixth published story.

But of course, I have many, many, _many _ideas. I just yet have to post them.

Anyway, soooo, watching a movie with the "family" and I have a nasty head cold. Whoever said Everafter's can't get sick is a filthy _liar_! I had, like, five sneezes in a row, and then I posted it on Facebook and then my _Best_Friend LIKES it! :O

So evil. I would have been proud of her if it wasn't so painful to have long sneezing fits like that.

It's even more so painful when you know that every time you sneeze all body functioning stops-including the heart. That's why long (when you're old, of course... I hope) sneezing fits can cause heart attacks. Creepy.

I wish I was some kind of inanimate object and- hey! Maybe I should just morph into a chair for the rest of it! Perfect.

Anyhoodle, gughrugler

Blast this cold! I'm too lazy to delete they above keyboard clashing. Besides, it's proof that I do have a cold, mwouha ha ha ha.

Soooooo, any good master prank ideas? I'm running out.

That's right! The Trickster King ran out of ideas! Well, not really. I just lost my Master Prank book. I think Hideous-Blonde stole it. If she did, arrrrrrrr, she'll get what's coming to her!

I'm going to "rewrite" the movie thingy:

The Stinky Adults decided, since Old Lady still needs to be rescued from Mirror-Butthead, it would probably be wise to do some "research"

And I was all like "No duh, morons."

And then HB was all like "Since when do _you _use 'teenage' slang?"

And then I said "I used "duh" since before I could talk!"

And then she was like "Idiot, how could say 'duh' before you could talk? That'd be impossible!"

And then I said "Like this, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh" and then Marshmallow laughed. And then Henry yelled and put on this movie call Dragon Hunters.

Daphne, Red, Basil and Elvis are engrossed in it, and HB is engrossed in glaring at me. I think she's curious about what I'm doing.

She also might be mad that I'm "hogging" the laptop, as everyone would say. Except for Basil, Veronica pretty much speaks for him. Lucky.

Anyway, that's all for now. Maybe more tomorrow, but I can't guarantee, I'm not a dishwasher with a five-year guarantee on it! I'm only human... oh, I'm not. Meh.

~The Kind of Everything

Review or suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

It's MY Turn To Write A Fanfiction

Okay, so sorr- I mean, I've been quite busy lately.

Lots of reviews, huh? MOL, I _knew _no one would be able to resist my threats! Or... errrr, whatever that is... yeah.

1) Lyric Lingo said: Ha! That was ever knew Puck could write so well? I sure as heck didn't know, or even think, that he could for that matter. It took me a while to figure out who HB was. Then I relized that it was Sabrina. Wow! I think I'm the blonde one! Update soon, please.

~Lyric.

To which I reply: Thanks :) There's a lot people don't know about... a LOT! Like... okay, maybe I don't have a point that I thought I had and then... what's with me today? Anyway...

Yes, HB is Ugbrina. I was soooo proud of Marshmallow when she came up with it! It was in a joking manner, of course (because Ugbrina laughed... mainly because I think M was impersonating me, or something). I've been (trying) to use it on a regular basis. It takes awhile for Evilness to kick-in.

Thanks for making fun of my hair colour :P JK (not "jerk", just "just kidding")

2) ManMenDude said: Master prank ideas? Hmmmm... superglue on her toothbrush? Horse manure in her pillow? Jalepeños in her dinner? Not prank master prank ideas, but it's a start. Sorry, the pranking well just went dry.

Great chappie. Continue, por favor!

Cheers,

ManMenDude

To which I reply: I've done all of those already... but, I suppose I could put manure of her toothbrush and superglue in her pillow! 3:D

**::Sabrina woke up with a pillow stuck to her head. Which was a normal morning for her. Living with an eleven year-old hairy boy who acted more like five or four usually meant Heads Will Get Stuck To Pillow. **

**Groaning, she tried yanking the blue silk pillow case out of her blonde hair. **

"**It's stuck!" She exclaimed as she yanked harder.**

"**No duuuh, Queen Obvious," said a mischievous yet boyish voice. Sabrina groaned again. "Well it's true! You said it once when you woke up and found that a pillow was stuck to your gigantic head, and then you said it **_**again **_**when you stupidly tried pulling it out of your hair!" He continued.**

**Something was different about, Sabrina noticed. He was clean!**

"**Got a date or something?" Sabrina said looking him up and down.**

"**Nope. Old Lady, Jake, and Wolf duct taped my mouth a hands and threw me into the tub."**

"**Oh..." Sabrina said, yanking once more at her hair.**

_**~Fifteen minutes later~ **_

**Sabrina entered the dinning room with a blue-silk pillow case stuck to her head, still in her PJs. Relda cocked a suspicious eyebrow and said "Ummm... you **_**could **_**disguise it as a hat..."**

**Puck and Daphne giggling insanely in the background.**

"**Ugggh, he **_**told **_**you he was going to do this? Why didn't you **_**stop him?**_**" Sabrina groaned.**

**Relda sighed. "He told me after he did it..." **

_**~Fifteen more minutes later, after some more hair yanking, one angry Sabrina, two giggling kids, one angry father and lotttts of olive oil~**_

"**OW!" Sabrina yelled.**

"**Hold still, Sabrina!" Granny said saturating Sabrina's hair in more oil.**

"**How can I hold still when you're pulling out my hair?" **

**No one said anything, except for Puck who was MOLing in the background.**

_**~Fifteen... more... minutes... later... later...~**_

"**Ow... ow... ow," Sabrina complained as she walked to the bathroom. She picked up her toothbrush and shoved it into her mouth.**

**It only took her ten seconds to realise the reeking truth. Puck had covered her toothbrush in horse manure.**

****THE END****

jenn222 said: Well i dont want to be pranked so ill review! I love puck! Its about time you got your own story! And i think that you and Sabrina will be an adorable couple ;) it does happen in the future...

To which I reply: You love me? ... a wittle much, don't 'cha think? Well, I AM amazing, so it's kind of hard not to love me!

Thank you. There are lots of stories about OOC Puck, but none about the edrgtjetsrdtbhj nhgftvgb SELF ABSORBED Puck rgfy3e mbsaeytsdrewkhiy

Sorry about that! Ugbrina was reading over my shoulder and stole the computer from me. I deleted the original, but she did it again. So I'm leaving it.

Anyway, too many stories of OOC Puck, none of real Puck.

Adorable... couple... us? Pffft, yeah right, and Kraven hates eating chocolate covered marshmallows with caramel drizzle. .

And the future... remember when Old Puck whispered something in my ear? Well, he said:

_Don't worry, bro! Ugly and I aren't really married. It was just a joke. She's single and very desperate. But I am married, and you won't believe to who! _

Which is why I blushed. I'm still wondering who it is. He didn't tell me :(

anonym AWESOME. STORY said: LOL Puck, the other day my friend grabbed book 3 and started looking at the pages. When she saw the picture of you and Sabrina kissing she goes all, "IS THAT.. PETER PAN?" And then I told her how you would've killed her if she said that in front of you. And then I laughed.

To which I angrily reply: What's with people and thinking I'm Peter Pan? We look nothing a like! And does Peter Pan have wings? I THINK NOT! And is he English? He likes to pretend he is! GAHHHHHH! Tell your little friend that she shall wake up with a hideous hair cut on Christmas :P That's what she gets for calling me PETER PAN!

5) Lara D said: Hahaha! :D Thanks for answerig my Qs!

When I meant changing colors, It looked green but I always see some blue in his eyes.

I HAVE A PICTURE OF YOU/JUSTIN TO PROVE IT!

Unfortunately, I can't show you the picture because you'll burn the picture and yeah. :)

Is it okay for you that most of the people you're talking to are girls? :D

-Lara

To which I reply: Why wouldn't I reply? This is basically all this fanfiction is. Puck fans ask moi questions, and I answer them with humorous something.

Oh... okay.

Please, Lara D, you don't honestly think I'm this "Justin" kid is me, do you? I'm stuck in Ferrport Landing, and I know for a fact that you don't live here. So, I cannot be this "Justin" kid. Answer these for me;

1)Does he have turquoise eyes?

2)Can he burp the alphabet BACKWARDS with the full pronunciation?ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

3)Faded freckles from when he was four from nine?

And yeah, I would burn it... but just because burning pictures is fun.

Why wouldn't be okay with that? I'm not sexist... anymore. Trust me, when you live with five girls, you get used to them.

Lara D also said: Funny Puck! Keep it comin'!

-Λαρα

To which I reply: See? Not all fanfictions have to be Puckabrina to be good!

6)someone SUPER AWESOME! said: Okay puck... Because you are awesome, I shall review! I cannot believe that you are writing a fanfic(sqee!) I need to find out your phone number! It will make me feel special if you tell me! Oh, and I have three questions! First of all, dude, STOP BEING STUPID AND DENYING YOUR LOVE FOR SABRINA GRIMM! I'm serious dude! We ALl know you like her! (oh, that wasn't really a question) second, how big are your wings? Lastly, what is your favorite food?-someone SUPER AWESOME!

To which I reply: I am awesome, aren't I? :)

I've written fanfiction before (It Figures, A Grimm's Wish, Cousins Grimm) but I wrote them in a disguise, NeverTrust-A-CrookedMirror, so I could see why you are confused.

My phone number? Well, 555-Imnotthatstupid

But, I DO have a cell. Try to figure out the number yourself :P AND my Email, MOL, my Email is unexpected and no one would be able to figure it out. So HA. AND my Facebook name... oh yeah! I'm connected! The 21st Century rocks! :D

I am not in love with Sabrina, okay? I have no idea what was with that day, I think I was possessed by something, or someone. Maybe PP, he would do something like that. He's, like, a Hopeless Romantic or something. Or maybe he's just desperate.

My wings? Pretty big, but compact. My "father" had huge wings, probably because he was fat, but my Mum expected for me to have them too, but I have nice ones. Wings are like a heart to fairies, if you don't have them, you'll die. And unfortunately, they aren't protected by skin, flesh, muscle and ribs, so you have to really careful. It's annoying.

Favourite food? Ummmm, I dunno. Passion fruit, or maybe Lemonade fruit... mmmm, Lemonade fruit. Gosh, I haven't had that since I was living it up in Australia!

7) someone REALLY AWESOME! said: Okay! I have a really awesome prank! When Sabrina is When Sabrina is sleeping, die her hair some funky Color that smells bad, then duct tape her to the ceiling, and put a mirror under her so when she wakes up, she has to keep looking at her funny hair! ooh! And don't forget to take some pictures! I HAVE A DEVIOUS MIND!

-someone REALLY AWESOME!

To which I reply: Okay, I'm guessing you and someone SUPER AWESOME! are the same person, but to just make sure, I'm going to seperate the reviews.

That'd be a really good prank... but duct tape wouldn't be that strong. I may be the Trickster King, but I draw the line at killing someone. Plus, I think she's scared of mirrors, and Old Lady doesn't like me using her family's fears to my advantage. That's why I didn't put red handprints all over her room. I wanted to though :(

8) Kailyn said: This is so Awsome!

To which I reply: It is, isn't it? :)

9: Kailyn Rae said: Hey remeber what the future you said about glueing the basetball to sabrinas head... maybe you should try that out...

To which I reply: Okay, I'm going to do the same thing that I did with the SUPER/REALLY AWESOME! reviewer, since I'm pretty sure you're the same person as Kailyn, but just to be sure, I'm going to seperate the reviews.

I'm glad you were paying attention! But I've already done that.

One day Sabrina was like "Puck! You coward, you haven't superglued my head to a basketball yet!" and I was like "Was I not clear that it's going to be when you least expect it? Jeeze Grimm!". And then I did it a week later :) And I used bronze spraypaint her hands and feet and she was toally PO'd! :D I took a video of it, and it was hilarious! I uploaded it to Facebook and one of my friends from back home was like "phinalee puck! u hav a PIRFICT prank targit!"... Derek the Devious was never really a smart cookie.

So... anyone out there on Fanfiction like Sims 3? I like making the Sims suffer and freak out. I know all of the cheats, it makes it ten times awesomer :)

PS. I have no idea why all of the sudden I am "growing up", but I assure you, it's not for Sabrina. I'd probably decrease in age just so I could not understand her stupidity.

~Everything Awesome and Evil.

Review or I'll send a swarm of evil pixies to your house[s] and I'll say "STING AT WILL" and you'll cry MUMMY! Remember, I'm English, I say "Mum".


	5. DAAAAAPNE

It's my turn to write a fanfiction 5

ohmigosh! puck...? writing...? a fanfiction? wowie!

ok, so hey! daphne here! :D ive been spying on puck whenever he takes out his ('cause he fought for a mac laptop) laptop and types away! its sooo cool! at first, i was like, whaaat? and then brina said she saw him on fanfiction and i was like "no way!"

you see, i go on fanfiction all the time! usuallely (hey, i'm only eight! im not good at spelling yet!) im on ff looking up hello kitty stuff and judy blume fanfictions and one nite when i was reading one i thought "hey! i should look up pucks account!". so i tride a whole bunch of pennames, but none worked :( i asked brina if she new his penname and she said "ummmm... i think its tsgfan" so I tride that but it didnt work D: and then brina said "sory! wrong one, apparently its nevertrustacrookedmirror" and i said "wow! clever!" and then i tride that name and poof! I found it! i first read his "profile" and laoghed! it was sooo real like! and then i tried some of his stories and i was like "no way this is puck!" and then I saw how he made one that was ... not ooc? what does that mean... anyway, i read it and i was like "oh wow! hes so different" but only a little bit.

i noticed how he didn't mention any of his interests! like... =) youll never guess! go a head and try! ill give you a prize if you figure it out!

daphne grimm

ps. there are only four duck stories? not that im complaining... 'cause, like, me a puck? gross! never, thats just gross... uuuumm, yeah, but only four? :(

pps. puck likes muse (a band)


	6. Untitled

**Okay, so this is the LAST time I shall ever bore you with these... umm... whatever you want to call them things that are kindof like Author's Notes...! Isn't that great? :D Anyway, I'll still need to inform you of what's going on, so if you have a Facebook, please like NeverTrustACrookedMirror! Yep, made a "Facebook account", lol!**

**Here's the link-**

**.com/pages/NeverTrustACrookedMirror/216579461704170**

**BUT! If you don't have a Facebook, you can Inbox me saying so, and I can just send you updates as well. But it's up to you :) After I update this story, I'll take this down. Have a good day! **

**-Rae**


End file.
